This invention relates to data entry devices for entering graphical data into data processing or communication systems; and more particularly, to such devices employing rectangular resistive planes useable with contact probes, capacitance probes, parallel conductive planes, etc. and for generating electrical analog signals.
In my previous copending application Ser. No. 712,748 there is disclosed planar resistive entry devices having a rectangular grid or graphical area of resistance connected by planar resistance means at the respective edges of the rectangular grid area to four connecting means wherein the planar resistive means has an effective resistance parallel to the edges of the resistive grid area substantially higher than that of the resistive grid area; these planar resistive connecting means provide a buffer tending to isolate the connecting means from the resistive grid area to reduce shunting of the edges of the resistive grid area and thus produce increased linearity within the rectangular grid area.
Also there is disclosed in my prior copending application the combination of a layer of resistance material in a grid or graphic area with a pair of closely spaced planar connector runs formed on the same insulated member spaced from the resistive area but parallel a common layer so as to form both a switch device and an analog graphical data device operated by the common conductive layer.